The invention relates to methods and systems for predicting road profile for use in vehicle control, such as anti-lock braking systems and suspension systems.
Methods and devices exist today to assist the driver of a vehicle in many ways. For example, anti-lock braking systems aid the driver in stopping the vehicle in a controlled manner when braking on an unstable surface, such as wet or icy pavement. These systems monitor the wheel speed as the vehicle stops to determine if there is any wheel slippage and then controls the pressure applied to the brakes accordingly.
As another example, suspension systems assist the driver in driving smoothly over different pavement terrains. That is, suspension systems stiffen when traveling over smooth roads to minimize bouncing, yet soften when traveling over rough roads to achieve the same affect.
However, a drawback to these and other systems available on automotive vehicles, is that they respond to the road surface after the fact. That is, the systems respond initially in a pre-programmed manner until the road conditions are determined. After that, each of the systems can respond in an efficient manner according to the road condition being traveled.